


Rejection

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hate, Love, Multi, Shocked, aww poor Mari, fluff gone crunchy lemon, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is rejected by Adrien to sum it up. her reaction scares him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejection

"Im sorry... I just don't feel the same, but can we be friends?"

"Oh I um.... excuse me..." she tried to run and he tried to block her. Surprised by her strenght she yelled for him to let her go, when he didn't she threw him across the hall.

he saw HATE in her eyes. But he also saw ladybug in her.

"ADRIEN! are you okay?!" they all stared. she FLUNG HIM ACROSS THE HALL!!!!!

"We have to go find her!" some got mad at that comment.

ayla of course, recorded it. "So you crush her heart and go after her to hurt her more?! I don't think so Mr. IM RICH AND NOBODY IS AS GOOD AS ME!"

"No I-"

"Stay here. your not going to make her feel and better."

he ran to the doors, and went to the alley. "Transform! Chat noir!"

 

~~~

 

"Marinette? Princess?"

she sat in the corner, crying. "Go away cat."

cat. nobody ever said anything so... harshly. "no. I won't."

"I will force you if I have to. go away. now!"

"Why?! why is it your shunning me?!"

"I am not! you weren't welcome in the first place!"

"I guess not. but your sulking over nothing."

he could see her rage, burning in her eyes. she got up and punched him. Knuckle mark on his face.

 

(im sorry, I lost inspiration... so I stopped) :/ :T

any Ideas for next chapter?


End file.
